


I Wrote A Book

by kyotoma



Series: The Front Bottoms song prompts [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, M/M, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyotoma/pseuds/kyotoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith's having a hard time focusing on his book so he calls a friend for some inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wrote A Book

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off 'I Wrote A Book' by The Front Bottoms, a song I can't actually stand listening to (p sure they recorded it in Brian's garage lol) but the lyrics are like super intense and the last verse messes me up so much oh man (I'll put the last verse in at the end cause honestly, it kills me oh man)

Smith stared at the blank word document in front of him, the bright light from the computer screen making him squint in the dim room. He typed a few words which he instantly deleted with a heavy sigh.  
This was pointless; he was never going to get anything done tonight.  
He lightly brushed his fingers across the keyboard in one last attempt but still nothing came.  
Maybe he needed some inspiration, his thoughts lit up as the idea hit him and he had his phone out instantly, dialling a familiar number as he had done so many times before.

“Alright mate, will you come over? I need some inspiration for my story. I know it’s late but if you come now we’ll be done by two or three in the morning?” Smith spoke quickly into the phone, hoping his enthusiastic tone would entice the other man to give in, which it did.

The night had flown by; Ross had showed up almost immediately, obviously looking for something to do that night too.  
Smith had welcomed him with an affectionate hug and a shot of tequila, hoping that alcohol could help to get his creativity flowing.  
And then Smith was drunk and Ross was too.  
And Smith was kissing Ross and Ross was kissing him back.  
And then Smith was leading him up the stairs to his room and Ross was looking at him with a coy grin that made Smith’s face flush.

Smith sat up; having drank quite a small amount on an empty stomach the alcohol had worn off fairly quickly.  
He looked over at his best friend. He had known his feelings for Ross had been more than just friendly for a while but never thought to act on them, always waiting for the right moment even though he was fully aware that Ross felt the same.  
He had been sure to let Smith know a while back on a drunken night out that he was ‘fairly’ sure he was in love with him.  
As Smith’s eyes traced over the other man who was lying on his back, bare chest exposed above Smith’s covers, he felt his stomach twist as with a heavy heart he realised maybe things had gone too fast.

Ross knew his parents would be mad when he got home, he hadn’t even told them he was going out, simply climbed out the window and went.  
It’s not like they would have let him go anyway, they weren’t exactly fans of his best friend, which they made clear on a regular basis.  
His head spun, he was often the butt of the jokes among the group for being a lightweight and was reminded of that as he sat up the morning after.  
Smith had still been asleep when he woke up which he was grateful for, leaving a short note as a goodbye he had simply left, something he was getting rather good at apparently.

When Ross eventually made it home, Sunday morning traffic was always a pain, his parents were angrier than he imagined. They had seemed to be waiting by the door, pouncing on him as soon as he entered. They eyed his borrowed hoodie from Smith with narrowed eyes and pieced the puzzle together, yelling at Ross that whatever he thought he was doing wouldn’t end well for him. And they were probably right.

Ross showered as soon as he made it upstairs, adding the borrowed hoodie to his pile of assimilated clothes that had seemingly built up over the past couple years.  
Ross was barely out of the shower when his phone rang, darting to answer it, his heart sped up when he heard the familiar voice.

“Alright mate, you were gone pretty soon this morning,” Smith’s laugh sounded awkward and forced, “Sorry about last night…”  
“What’re you sorry for, mate?”  
“I’m not sure actually…I don’t remember much,” Smith laughed awkwardly again.  
Ross breathed in sharply, wondering if Smith really remembered anything at all.  
“How’s your book?” Ross changed the topic, hoping to bury the dead weight in his stomach.  
“Oh…yeah. I gave up on the book. The book was boring,”

Smith sighed as the conversation ended abruptly, Ross pretending to hear his mum calling him and making his excuses quickly all while a tone of hurt accompanied his usually soothing voice.  
Smith cursed at himself under his breath, what a fucking idiot he was.  
Of course he remembered.  
He remembered everything, why had he said that?  
Did he honestly think that would make things less awkward?  
He began to pace the room, willing his brain to think up any possible way to fix his mistake.

The next day Smith stood outside Ross’ front door, nerves building the longer he hesitated. Fortunately Ross’ parents’ car was gone from the driveway.  
Smith could only hope Ross was inside, it wasn’t as if he was returning any of Smith’s texts anyway.  
His hand rose to the doorbell and he pressed it without allowing his brain to really think about it and stop him.  
The door finally opened after what felt like forever, Smith’s heartbeat filling the silence as he waited, it would of drowned out any noise anyway.  
“Smith? What are you doing here?” Ross’ usually calm face was clouded with confusion and a slight undertone of anger.  
“I, uh, came to get my hoodie back…”  
Ross looked crestfallen, turning without another word. He returned a minute later, small pile of clothes in his hands and Smith realised he was giving him all the things he had accumulated over the years of their friendship.

“I love you.” The words tumbled out of Smith like vomit, “Your love has meant so much to me and I’m sorry that we missed our time.”

Ross took a physical step back, the force of the confession hitting him like a train. His brain processed Smith’s words as he realised Smith was still talking, trying to make him laugh.

He couldn’t laugh though; the weight of the world had just been dumped onto his shoulders and was currently pooling at the pit of his stomach.

Smith tried in vain to make Ross laugh, make that smile he loved so much rear its head once more…but it didn’t work. Ross’ eyebrows remained furrowed as he continued to lose himself in his thoughts.  
And Smith realised it had all went bad.

“Well…see you tomorrow,” Smith called as he turned and walked away.  
Knowing fine rightly that he would never see Ross again.

**Author's Note:**

> "I will come over tomorrow and get the rest of my stuff  
> I'll give you a hug, tell you I love you and that your love has meant so much  
> Then I'll try to make you laugh, I will realize it's all gone bad  
> And then I'll turn and walk away, see you tomorrow  
> But I never will see you again."
> 
> also thank you sm for reading!!


End file.
